


Belief

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Season 4. Written for the porn battle, "rebellion"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

"She feels real," John thinks to himself as Elizabeth's mouth devours his. Her lips are soft and warm and her fingers in his hair, nails scraping over his scalp, make goose bumps chase down his body. He unbuckles his belt and pants and reaches for hers, his fingers colliding with her hand as she beats him to the punch. The rest of their clothes, other than his vest, are in place still. His sidearm drags his pants down to his knees and she pulls him, guiding him into the circle she makes between her legs.

He doesn't know if he lifts her or she raises herself but her hips rub against his, and he can feel how aroused she is even before he pushes into her, both of them groaning at the feeling of finally breaking the last remaining barrier between them.

Buried to the hilt he pauses, pulling back far enough to drink in the sight of her, tousled and flushed and alive and pinned to the wall by his body. He's seen her in a leather jacket before, but that was _before_. Before he had believed her dead and lost and added to the list of his failures. Before he had to grieve for what he hadn't gotten to know, hadn't had the courage to say. But that was all before, when he couldn't speak and shouldn't have been thinking about the things he'd like to do to her, with the leather or without it.

When she wasn't sitting pretty in the captain's chair of an Asuran-style warship with a crew of people at her command. When she was still only human and not the nanite-enhanced leader of the human rebellion against the Wraith. And dressed head to toe in black leather.

He's honestly not sure which of those things is turning him on the most. Then Elizabeth grinds against him and if he could still think anything but "fuck yes" he'd be thinking it's Elizabeth herself that's got him aching and hard as he thrusts into wet heat and she arches into him.

The entire time they've known each other, she has never lost faith in him and he knows the reverse is true. She's still Elizabeth. Whatever else about her has changed, she's still in there. He doesn't doubt that, never could. Especially not now, watching her head fall back and her eyes flutter shut because he's inside of her.

He attacks her neck, mouthing his way along the taut curve of her skin until he sucks on her earlobe and she makes this fantastic little noise. He shoves her up a little higher against the wall, fingers fumbling until he finds her clit and circles. They don't have time right now, secreted away in her office on the ship, for him to learn her the way he wants to, the way he always wanted to, but instinct guides him until her nails are digging into his shoulders and her muscles tighten around him to the point of pain as she comes.

" _John_." The desperation in her voice as she orgasms with his name on her lips cuts something in him loose. The part of himself he usually holds in check snaps and he fucks her harder, deeper, not caring about being gentle or careful with her, just wanting to be in so far he'll never risk losing her again.

He growls her name out and then, without intending it, he adds, "Mine." And he stares at her as he climaxes and she just nods a little in agreement.

"Always," she tells him. And he believes it.


End file.
